Metal deck or decking is a structure that may be used as forms for concrete. Metal decking is typically corrugated, including spaced apart, upstanding ribs defining channels therebetween. A slab of concrete is poured on the metal decking, filling the channels and covering the ribs, to form metal deck formed concrete. This finished product may form a ceiling or floor of a building, for example. In the case of a ceiling, hanger rods are typically secured in the metal deck formed concrete. The hanger rods may be pre-positioned on the metal decking (i.e., before pouring the concrete) using an insert. The insert includes a brace or strap that is fastened, such as by screws, to either adjacent ribs and spanning across a corresponding channel or a single rib and extending along the length of the rib. A threaded hanger rod (e.g., a bolt) is threaded into a threaded opening of the strap so that an upper portion of the rod extends above an upper surface of the metal decking and a lower portion of the rod extends below a bottom surface of the metal decking. The insert strap is typically an elongate, flat piece of metal (e.g., a plate) that includes only one threaded opening for receiving a threaded rod. This threaded opening is formed by tapping.